Seras Victoria
:This is the OVA version of Seras. For the Anime version, click here. Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア, Serasu Vikutoria) is one of the main protagonists in the Hellsing series created by Kouta Hirano. Seras was turned into a vampire by Alucard to save her from a would-be fatal gunshot wound in the chest that he also caused to kill the vampire priest who held her hostage. Her Japanese voice actor is Fumiko Orikasa. Her English voice actor in both series is Katherine T. Gray. Appearance Seras is initially an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than virtually all of her allies. Before becoming a fully-fledged vampire, she usually wore a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Occasionally, her eyes assumed a red hue in moments of extreme rage or vampiric bloodlust. As a fully-fledged vampire, her hair lightened to an almost platinum blonde color, and her eyes became permanently red. She continued to wear a uniform of the exact same style as before, but colored burgundy red instead of a yellow. Upon fully embracing vampirism, nothing changed about her overall figure with the notable exception of her left arm. After losing the original one to Zorin Blitz, it was replaced by a mass of writhing black and orange shadowy matter that initially manifested as a whip-like set of tendrils. Shortly after transforming however, she learned how to mold the shadow matter into the shape of her original arm. Thirty years after transforming, she demonstrated the ability to shapeshift this shadow matter with far greater precision, at one point going so far as to use it to briefly mimic a full copy of Alucard's typical attire to wear as a joke. In the OVA, Seras' shadow also developed a resonating effect similar to Alucard's, which became more prominent when she was in battle. Due to her obtained immortality, she now remains in her 19 year-old form forever. Personality Seras is a strong willed woman, and apparently had always been since childhood which is confirmed through her flashbacks. Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong and heroic young woman who is not afraid to question the orders of her master if they cross with her personal beliefs. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness" (quoting Kouta Hirano from an interview). History Before Hellsing At the beginning of the series, Seras' history is unknown, though hinted at through a very brief flashback in OVA I. Later in OVA IV, Walter tells Alucard that he had not met her family, as she had been orphaned. In Vol. 7 and OVA VII, Zorin Blitz casts an illusion on Seras, causing her to flash back to her very dark history. It is discovered that Seras' father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother, Mrs. Victoria, hid Seras in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork before being shot in the gut. The flashback ends with Seras seeing glimpses of the criminals raping her mother's corpse. Sometime later, Seras was sent to live in an orphanage. The horrific murder of her parents caused her to react violently to bullies and other children. None of the teachers took kindly to her and discussed removing her from the orphanage if she continued to cause more trouble. In another flashback, Seras expresses her strongest wish - to become a police officer, despite being persuaded against doing so. It's unclear what happens to her afterwards, whether she got adopted or not but she managed to become a police officer as she dreamed she would. Seras was originally a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into Cheddar Village to investigate a priest who was responsible for multiple homicides. A vampire disguised as (or possibly was formerly) a priest had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into Ghouls. The vampire took Seras hostage and declared his intent to rape her before he turned her into a Ghoul. When Alucard arrived, the priest used her as a human shield to coerce Alucard into letting him live. Alucard asked her if she was a virgin, and when she confirmed that she was, he shot through her to kill her captor. In her final moments of human life, she was given a choice: to die as a human, or become a vampire. She chose to live and Alucard turned her into a vampire. With Hellsing Given her condition, Seras was immediately employed to the Hellsing Organization after becoming a vampire. She was given a new uniform and almost immediately sent out on a mission by Integra with Alucard to eliminate some ghouls which had infested a household. While carrying out this mission she would come face to face with Father Alexander Anderson from the Vatican agency Iscariot who pierced her with numerous blessed blades from behind before proceeding to fight with Alucard. During the course of this battle Alucard's head was taken off by the priest and Seras, fearing her Master dead, took it and fled. As she pulled out the blades from her body Alucard's voice spoke to her, bidding her to drink his blood and become a true vampire. Seras however was too hesitant to do so before Anderson caught up to her, it was only the timely arrival of Integra and Alucard's subsequent resurrection which saved the situation. Some time later, Walter revealed to Seras that per Sir Integra's order, he disposed of her bed and replaced it with a coffin. It was then Seras was also given her new weapon, the anti-tank cannon Harkonnen. The timing of this proved fortunate as soon after the Hellsing Manor was attacked by two vampire brothers, Luke and Jan Valentine. The younger brother Jan led an army of ghouls which slaughtered the Hellsing troops and almost succeeded in reaching Integra and the visiting council members. Together Seras and Walter were able to stop this from happening. Walter led their attacks and Seras provided armed support, eventually managing to pin Jan down in a grapple she learned from her police training. After revealing the Hellsing troops were now Ghouls Jan broke free of her hold, sending Seras into the arms of the ghouls. She subsequently lost control and in a fit of bloodlust destroyed a number of them until Integra intervened. Jan, now disabled by gunshot wounds at the hands of Integra and the council, died as an unknown entity set him alight from the inside, the vampire only giving a single clue as to who sent him, 'Millennium'. Meanwhile downstairs Alucard killed and consumed Luke Valentine. Shortly afterwards, a confrontation with the Iscariot Section XIII leader Maxwell occurred at the British Imperial War Museum, during which Seras successfully managed to avert another fight between Alucard and Anderson by pretending to be a tour guide. After the encounter she has a run in with The Wild Geese. Much later she is comically locked in her coffin by Alucard so she could be tricked into traveling in the jet to Brazil. When they arrive in Brazil, Seras awakens to Alucard telling her to prepare for battle with the Rio SWAT team. Seras tries to protest but is berated by Alucard for her mercy toward mortals. During her master's fight with Tublucain Alahambra she tries to shoot at him but fails. The two are then rescued by Pip Bernadotte after Alucard defeats Tublucain. During a fight with Anderson she tries to intervene but is scared into submission. At the meeting between the Iscariot, Hellsing, and the Queen she is a secruity guard of sorts. During the Invasion of London Seras and the Wild Geese are stationed at the Hellsing Manor and she manages to destroy Zorin's airship Alfred Rosenberg/Graf Zeppelin II. Later she easily tears thought her men and comes to the rescue of the Wild Geese crew who were mostly being slaughtered by Zorin Blitz's battalion. When she arrives she kills Zorin's men and takes on the artificial vampire herself, only to have her memories searched, her arm cut off, her eyes busted open and wounded in the back and spine. Pip then rushes to save her but is killed by Zorin Blitz. Right before his death, he orders Seras to drink his blood so she can kill Zorin. Seras does so and kills her and the reinforcements. She then proceeds to save Integra from the Iscariot priests and meets up with Alucard on his return to London, astounded by his original form. Soon after she is present when Paladin Alexander Anderson dies and questions Walter for his betrayal of Hellsing. She and Integra are then invited to fight on the airship Deus Ex Machina along with The Major and The Captain. While Integra looks for the Major Seras confronts the Captain and is again being beaten by her Millennium opponent. However with the use of a silver tooth and her familiar Pip Bernadotte, she is able to kill The Captain. She then destroys the Major's shield, blowing away half his body in the process. Then she carries Integra from the zeppelin as it explodes. 30 years later, she declares Integra the winner of a fencing match, and has seemingly developed a rivalry with Heinkel Wolfe. She then comes to her master's aid after hearing gunshots from her room, but stops her attack when she finds Alucard back and alive after 30 years. Relationships Alucard Kouta Hirano stated in an interview at Otakon 2006, "Her relationship with Alucard is very complicated, since "many things mix together", like being part of the same kind. Comrade, or, from Seras' point of view, probably Alucard is the master/teacher. Certainly, of course, there is the feeling of love, but also, it could be something closer to the ties of familiship." When questioned about them having a father/daughter relationship, the author answered "There's no one way to distinguish how they (Alucard and Seras) feel about it (their relationship). We cannot say it's just father and daughter." Moreover, the theory that is a master and simple servant/slave relationship was rejected by him, saying that "At first, they were saying it should be master and slave, but then they changed their minds because they said 'no, no, master and slave is the relationship between Alucard and Integra'. So, we cannot call Alucard and Seras master and slave." Alucard expresses both trust and patience for Seras' development as a vampire. He describes her as a "fascinating creature" beneath her girlish exterior before explaining his reasons for turning her into a vampire. In the second volume of the manga, he insults her and states that he regrets ever turning her, yet expresses guilt when he sees she is upset. He follows up his rant, not by apologizing, but by saying that perhaps it was time for a vampire who "didn't roam the night alone." In Vol. 3 of the Manga and the third episode of the OVA, Alucard yells at Seras after she objected to his ruthless slaughter of human beings. Once more, after she started to cry, he regretted his actions and his tone softened. In volume 8 and the eighth episode of the OVA, Alucard greets her with a gentle smile, and pats her on the head, saying only her name: "Seras... Seras Victoria." as opposed to the usual "police girl." In chapter 71 he stated that her "voice is calling out" for him, recognizing it. At times Seras feels rather nervous and uneasy around him, due to his constant early berating about her being a pathetic vampire. However, she demonstrates great loyalty for him that transcends the actions of a slave obeying and serving a master. While she does not partake in the slaughter of the human SWAT team, she aides Alucard in his combat with Tubalcain Alhambra and later attempts to fight Alexander Anderson (though her attack is comically cut short). As the series progresses, her shy and nervous behavior towards Alucard is quickly overcome once she becomes a fledged vampire and he addresses her with her full name. During Alucard's fight with Anderson, Seras comes to his rescue in a desperate attempt to save him. After stopping the strike by Anderson, Seras' alarmed calls Alucard back from torpor. The last visage in his dream was Seras' face, ending the flashback and chapter with the words: "There is a voice. There is a voice calling out. It's...you?." Before facing Anderson he compliments her: "Why so loud police girl? Your voice sounds fine regardless; like fragments of shattered melody.." By volume 9, Alucard fully recognizes Seras' growth and tells her: "Go with our master. Go and conquer, Seras". Later, he describes her as his "servant who loves only him." In the end, Seras was the only one who had unwavering faith that Alucard would return. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing Her relationship with Integra Hellsing is strained and professional in the TV series. It's purely employee-employer with a degree of prejudice on Integra's behalf. Despite that, Seras makes it her duty to protect Integra and even shows regret when she could not save her from Laura's attack. In the manga and OVA, the two main heroines interact very well. Seras expresses great loyalty towards Integra and the two form a friendship that transcends the master and slave relationship that Integra has with Alucard. Seras joins Walter, Arthur Hellsing, and Sir Penwood as characters Integra can trust and openly show affection towards. In volume 2, Seras loses control of her vampire instincts during the attack on Hellsing manor. In her rage, she kills the newly reanimated Hellsing soldiers in front of Integra. Integra, horrified at the sight of Seras mercilessly slaughtering her men, rushes to Seras and embraces her, pleading for her to stop rather than demanding it of her. When Seras regains herself, she too is horrified by her actions. When Integra is ordered to kill the remaining ghouls, Seras expresses great sadness for her. In volume 4 and episode four of the OVA, Integra tells Seras that it is time for her to accept that she is a vampire. She cuts her finger and in a most risque fashion, orders Seras to lick it. Seras hesitantly obeys and feels better. This scene demonstrated that Integra trusted that Seras would not bite her even when offered 100% pure virgin blood. In volume 7, Seras saves her from the Iscariot priests, creating a protective barrier all around her with her shadowy left arm. Seras does not even have to say that Captain Bernadotte has died before Integra realizes it. Integra remarks in a melancholy yet proud tone that Seras is a true vampire now. In episode VIII of the OVA, when Alucard returns, Seras awkwardly welcomes her master back, but nervously hides behind Integra when he stares at her. In chapter 82, Integra and Seras go to face The Major but are confronted by the Captain. Seras suggests that Integra go on to face the Major while she deals with the Captain, to which Integra says to her "I won't forgive you if you die". After defeating the Captain, Seras returns to Integra. On her order, Seras opens fire on the Major and injures him, allowing Integra to move in for the kill. Once he is defeated, Seras carries Integra and flies out of the exploding zeppelin. Seras stays with Integra during the thirty year transitional period in the manga, where the two have grown even closer as companions. Seras teases Integra in a similar fashion that Alucard used to tease her, and Integra confesses some insecurities about her aging appearance. Still, once Seras senses that Integra is in danger, she was at her side in a moment's time. Her heroism is cut short when she realizes Alucard has returned. Heinkel Wolfe Seras and Heinkel formed a rivalry against each other much like their mentors Alucard and Anderson did. Seras became a full fledged vampire and Heinkel a regenerator. Heinkel's silhouette can be seen standing in the background 30 years after The Major's attack on London. Schrödinger Seras has not interacted very much with Schrödinger at all, though she did seem rather embarrassed by Schrödinger greeting her during the meeting with the Queen. Pip Bernadotte Seras and Pip first meet after Walter hires professional mercenaries to fill in for the soldiers that had been killed during the Valentine Brothers' attack. Integra introduces Seras as a "genuine vampire," much to Pip's disbelief. Seras challenges him to a duel in which she is only allowed to flick her fingers. With her inhuman speed, she constantly pokes the captain into submission. At first he considers her a freak, but his doubts are laid to rest when Alucard phases through the wall to meet him. In Vol. 3 of the manga, Seras and Pip do not interact well. Seras is assigned to train his men how to properly shoot the 4,500 meter mark. Seras takes great annoyance when Pip calls her a "freak" and with great ease, takes down the target with a rifle. Her victory is short lived when Pip points out that she had killed the "innocents" as well as the targets with her shot. Shortly afterwards Seras bursts into Alucard and Walter's conversation, complaining that Pip and the other mercenaries were "sexually harassing" her by singing a dirty song. During the mission to Rio de Janeiro, Pip and Seras rarely interact, though he hijacks a helicopter to help her and Alucard escape after the battle with Tubalcain Alhambra. In OVA IV, there is a brief moment where Pip and Seras are having a seemingly happy discussion. While there is no dialogue, Pip seems to be flattering her and Seras seems to enjoy his company, and in the credits of OVA 7, Seras is seen giving Pip a playful wink. In Vol. 4, we discover that they had returned to Alucard after failing to find transportation out of South America. After Anderson and Alucard's brief fight, they return to England to attend the meeting with The Queen and the Round Table Conference. Throughout Vol. 5, 6, and 7, Pip and Seras are stationed at the Hellsing Organization headquarters while Alucard battles Rip Van Winkle and Integra encounters Alexander Anderson and the rest of Iscariot during the raid in London. When Zorin Blitz attacks headquarters against the Major's wishes, Seras holds her off with the Harkonnen II. While Pip is impressed with her, he teasingly refers to her as "Girl," rather than call her by her name (which Seras finds annoying). Moments before the battle in headquarters, Pip shares an intimate story with Seras about his time in London and all of the people he has met there. He tells her that he cannot forgive how they have "turned into corpses... eating other corpses," and encourages her to get revenge. This inspires Seras to take down the airship. During the fight in headquarters, Seras (with Alucard's help) breaks Pip from the illusion cast by Zorin. However, the distraction allowed the Nazis to infiltrate the building. Seras takes the offense while Pip and the Wild Geese take the defense. Before going to their posts, Pip attempts (but fails) to steal a kiss from Seras who screams at him. Pip tells her "don't die," before she runs into battle, then later remarks on how she's a "good girl" and how "If you let a girl like her die, you're a disgrace as a man." Vol. 7 opens up with a bloodbath, as Seras is devastated with how many of the Wild Geese have been violently butchered by the Nazis. She vows to beat all of them. Meanwhile, Pip and the others are being beaten back by the Nazis, though Pip is confident that Seras will come to their aid, since she is "that kind of girl." Pip is wounded by the time Seras arrives, but is overjoyed to see her. Before her fight with Zorin, he comments on how he wishes he could have kissed her. Using her illusions, Zorin distracts Seras with the horrible memory of her father's death and the rape and murder of her mother. Zorin then slices off Seras' arm, stabs her in the back, and then blinds her with her scythe. Before Zorin can kill her, Pip hits her in the face with a rifle and shoots her. He throws Seras over his shoulders and attempts to escape. All the while, Seras begs him to leave her behind and save himself. He refuses, but is fatally wounded when Zorin throws her scythe at his back. Blinded and weakened, Seras tries to find him when they fall to the ground, calling his name and feeling around for him. Pip waits until she's close enough before he moves in and kisses her. Seras is stunned by this, but gives into the kiss. Pip laughs, happy that he finally stole a kiss from her, then tells her to feed on him. His final thoughts before dying were, "She's such a good girl. If I die protecting her, c'est la vie." Seras is devastated by his death, holding him in her arms while she screams in agony. It is only when Zorin insults Pip by referring to him as an insect that Seras is moved to rage and finally drinks Pip's blood. This restores her and allows her to kill the remaining vampires, including Zorin herself. After drinking Pip's blood, a part of Pip now resides in Seras and he acts as her familiar. As such, it is implied that the other characters can sense Pip's presence within her. The two remaining mercenaries of the Wild Geese salute Seras and address her as "Sir" before she leaves, and Integra realizes that Seras drank his blood without any knowledge as to what had happened at the mansion. When Alucard returns to London, he notices the change in Seras as well. Pip doesn't make another appearance until Vol. 9 and later in Vol. 10, during Seras' fight with The Captain. After taking a terrible beating, Seras hears Pip's voice telling her to stand up because "the girl he knows doesn't give up so easily." He encourages her to get back into the fight and tells her when and how to attack. When delivering the final blow, Seras actually summons Pip as her familiar to help her kill The Captain. After defeating him, Pip tells her to go and end it. Walter C. Dornez Walter was highly respected by Seras and was also her mentor as an elder. Walter often cared for and encouraged Seras as the butler of the Hellsing family. Seras is very grateful for him and deeply pained when she was confronted by the reality of Walter joining Millennium simply to face Alucard in battle. Despite Walter becoming a traitor, Seras and Walter still genuinely care for each other and he was taken aback by her gratitude for him as the butler of Hellsing as they wished each other to take care in their final words of exchange despite officially being friends no longer. The Captain The Captain is Seras's silent deadly adversary. Note that The Captain once kicked Alucard in half and made him back off in The Dawn when Dracula appeared in the form of a girl. Seras had a hard time facing The Captain but was encouraged by her familiar, Pip Bernadotte, who finished The Captain off with the final blow for Seras while her right arm was regenerating from smashing The Captain who punched her at the same time and was regenerating his arms too. Zorin Blitz Zorin initially greatly underestimated Seras despite the Major's warning. After Seras shot down her Zeppelin, Zorin vowed to kill Seras in a bid for revenge. Upon meeting face to face, Seras stood her ground against Zorin until Zorin used her powers to dredge up Seras's memories, costing Seras an arm and her eyes. After killing Pip Bernadotte, Seras drank his blood and proceeded to decimate Zorin in the fight that followed. Seras's hatred for Zorin is revealed by Seras's claim that she would not drink Zorin's blood even if her survival hinged on it. Powers and Abilities Fledgling * Superhuman Strength: Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength. She demonstrates some maneuvers and attacks such as kicks and karate chops that suggest that she is taught in some kind of martial arts. Specifically, she put Jan Valentine in a hold, preventing him from moving. Under extreme stress, she can go into a berserk rage and destroy a few dozen ghouls in mere seconds as seen in episode 2 of the OVA or episode 6 of the TV series. Another ability whose presence is analogous to Anderson's 4-dimensional status is telekinesis, or more accurately tactile telekinesis. Despite having a slight frame and little weight, she has phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain from heavy weaponry worth several hundred pounds, and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil and normally turret-fixed weapons like the Harkonnen I and Harkonne II afford no such problems to Seras, even though powerful muscles would afford her little help without a strong footing. In the TV series, she bends a machine gun barrel with ease. * Superhuman Speed: She has strong legs and can run very fast, even faster than bullets. Furthermore, despite being weighed down by part of the Harkonnen I, she was able to react to and kill a group of Millennium vampires. * Third Eye: This clairvoyant-like sense lets her penetrate illusions and see things from afar as well as sense auras by the look of it. This ability also gives her superhuman accuracy, as she was able to snipe a vampire from more than 600 meters away with pinpoint aim. * Regeneration: She has the regenerative ability of an average vampire. * Soul Absorption: By draining a person of their blood, Seras gains dominance over their souls, and their minds/memories fuse together ** Familiar Control: Seras is able to coordinate with Pip Bernadotte in combat, with the latter giving her tactical guidance. She can also materialize Pip into the physical world, such as when he appeared to give Captain the fatal blow. Full Vampire After being fatally wounded by Zorin's scythe, Pip tells Seras, who was blinded and crippled, to drink his blood so they can win together. She drains him of his blood and becomes one of the "True Undead." Her transformation was completed upon her truly embracing her vampiric nature and brought about the enhanced effects and access to the higher-level powers; subsequent souls would thus serve only to increase her overall power level and regenerative abilities without changing the nature of her powers. Her severed left arm is restored as the same type of shadow-matter that Alucard can manipulate, and all of her abilities skyrocketed. It seems that upon becoming a full vampire, Seras has inherited some of Alucard's powers, and perhaps whatever modifications Hellsing had made to him as well. This is a manner consistent with vampire lore in popular culture. After drinking Pip's blood, Seras displays a few changes. Not only are her powers enhanced, but it is also evident that she is no longer afraid to use them. Some of Pip's self-confidence seems to have rubbed off: after descending upon an armed party of Iscariot soldiers who are about to kill Integra, Alexander Anderson notes her change, declaring her an unholy creature. Seras, in response, calmly smiles and says that she's "not afraid of anything anymore". In chapter 85 - Warcraft (3), Pip's spirit speaks to a wounded Seras after an assault from the Captain. After a vicious battle which demolishes Hindenburg II's main hanger, Seras kills her nemesis with Pip's help by using a silver tooth. Anderson seems to regard her as a true Nosferatu who still conceals herself in human visage and the Major calls her 'one of the fighters in the final tragedy of Walpurgisnacht'. The overall progression of her abilities and combat prowess is best depicted by the fact that Seras (with Pip's help), managed to not only do battle with the experienced Captain, Millennium's greatest soldier (besides Dark Walter) on nearly equal terms, but best him (it should be noted that The Captain was in his human form, not werewolf form). * Dark Composition: Seras’s amputated arm becomes an arm made of shadow matter, which she can manipulate in a versatile manner. This shadow arm can be solidified in order for her to be able to wield two guns at once, and in Chapter 85 it is shown that she can turn them into normal shadows, which snake along the ground similar to Zorin Blitz's tattoos and form them into sharp spikes for stabbing, lethal attacks, potent enough to cut through The Captain when a teenage Walter’s wires couldn’t. She herself turned into a dark composition after The Captain fired a few bullets into her head, rendering the attacks ineffective and forcing The Captain to back away with her shadow spikes. She was also able to use it as a non-lethal weapon against Iscariot. This becomes Seras’s main weapon of choice. 30 years after the Millennium incident, she has such control over her shadow matter that she can mimic Alucard's entire outfit by transforming it. She also covered the entire mansion with her shadow, in some kind of makeshift surveillance system, although it was with Pip's sentience, complaining loudly when Heinkel demonstrated his presence by ripping the wallpaper. ** Flight: After she kills Zorin, Seras uses her shadow arm to make a bat wing. allowing her to fly to London at enormous velocities. In addition, her wings do not flap. Instead, she soars much like a bullet. She also used this ability to escape the Hindenburg II as it was blowing up. * Superhuman Strength: She was able to easily demolish an entire squad of Millennium vampires with her bare hands in mere seconds. She was also strong enough to punch off The Captain’s arms when their fists collided, although it blew off her arms as well. * Superhuman Speed: Her speed skyrocketed after drinking Pip’s blood. She could easily dodge automatic gunfire from artificial vampires in a narrow hallway, while at the same time ripping them apart before they could react. Even Zorin could not handle her speed. Later on, she could keep up with The Captain’s human form on equal footing. * Superhuman Endurance: Seras survived getting slammed by The Captain in his fully transformed werewolf form, and from crashing down head-first to the main hanger from the zeppelin’s upper floors. Despite all this damage, she was able to get back up to dodge The Captain’s kick before she even began regenerating. * Enhanced Third Eye: She was able to dispel Zorin's illusionary magic at point-blank with a thought. (Zorin saw a mixed series of memories, memories contained within the minds of both Pip and Seras before Seras grabbed her and subsequently killed her.) * Enhanced Vampiric Resistance: Like Alucard, Seras rid herself of some vampiric weaknesses. Prior to drinking Pip's blood, Seras could not walk in the sun without a hooded jacket and overcast skies. However, after she does, she is able to stand sunlight and has a shadow, as depicted in Chapter 73. She was also able to resist the Nail of Helena’s vines and flames for a short period of time, and healed from any damage they inflicted. Weapons Victoria's preferred weapon is the [[Harkonnen|'Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon Harkonnen']]. With the Harkonnen in hand, Seras serves perfectly as long-range fire support. Before gaining the Harkonnen, Seras used a relatively smaller rifle, firing 13.7mm rounds, as is seen written on the gun in the OVA. In the manga this gun is unnamed but the letters BAERLKS are spelled out on its side; in the OVA, however, the gun has Harkonnen written in the same place. For more information, please see Harkonnen and the Harkonnen II. Later on, for the purpose of defending Hellsing HQ, Seras was given the cannon-like firearm, the Harkonnen II. Although she loses her weapons during the confrontation with Zorin, relying instead on her "Shadow Arm," Seras makes use of firearms again during the confrontation with the Captain, using a pair of MG-42 Machine Guns salvaged from dead Millennium soldiers. TV show The TV series version changes numerous details of Seras' back story, and changes her importance: while Alucard, Integra, and Seras are the central characters of the manga, the anime focuses more on Seras' point of view, and her struggling to come to terms with her new life as a vampire. Her darker side, seen in the manga and the OVA series, is not present in the anime series. However, it is notable that her eyes become red as soon as Alucard makes her a vampire. She also starts drinking medical blood after watching Alucard feed off Kim, but no difference is seen in her appearance or behavior, other than her suit color, which is yellow with white stockings and brown gloves in the manga and OVA, and a blue uniform with black stockings and white gloves in the TV series. Her hair is also slightly reddish blond in the anime. Her personality is different from the manga. While she displays a cheerful and shy behaviour towards the others in the manga and OVA, she is hostile and slightly temperamental in the anime given by her encounter with the other characters: shooting Alucard upon their first meeting in the woods and getting annoyed with him constantly calling her by her nickname; defending herself against Integra after she harshly told her not to feed on her employees and Seras claiming that she "is not like that"; bending the barrel of a mercenary's gun and mockingly talking to him after he made fun of her. She is, however, empathic to characters who respect her such as Walter, Peter Fargason and Helena and loyal when she rushed to stop Incognito from cutting Helena's head and staying at Alucard's side while his body was disappearing after he told her to run from the place. Her affiliation with the English police is also different. In the manga, Seras is a solitary constable assigned to Cheddar, but in the OVA, Seras was partnered with two male officers, Simon and Eddie. Both men were turned into ghouls by the priest vampire. The TV series, however, has Seras placed in Division 11, the precursor to SO19 team sent to Cheddar to combat the vampire. Seras' D-11 teammates often watched out for her, affectionately referring to her as "Kitten". Sadly, Seras' entire D-11 team were turned into ghouls, either by the priest vampire or the other ghouls roaming Cheddar. In the manga and OVA, Seras confronted the priest vampire outside, while in the TV series Seras confronted him inside the village church. Owing to the vastly different TV series continuity after episode 7, the interaction with Pip Bernadotte is not present. Instead, Seras must struggle with the temptation to drink Alucard's blood, thus fully realizing her vampiric powers, something she does in the last episode of the anime. She drinks his blood, but does not show the power increase that she showed in the manga. Trivia *Seras' signature weapons, Harkonnen and Harkonnen II, are named after the main antagonist of Frank Herbert's novel Dune, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen. This is further reinforced by the appearance of the gun's "spirit" during dream sequences in the manga (and thus OVA) and episode previews in the anime, who bears a strong resemblance to Baron Harkonnen from David Lynch's film adaptation of the book. *A character similar to Seras was present in Hirano's earlier work, Hellsing: The Legends of a Vampire Hunter, called Yuri Kate, who is also turned into a vampire and taken in by a prototype of Alucard. *After the Nazi attack on London, in which Zorin Blitz cut off her arm, Seras gains a chaotic mass growing out of the severed area. This mass gives her the ability to fly, making her the only known vampire in the series that can do this. It is possible Alucard is also capable of this, as we see him hover early in the series. *"Seras Victoria" in Spanish literally translates to "You will be be victorious". This is possibly a reference to the numerous themes of victory and defeat through out the series. *Her first name has also been interpreted/spelled as "Ceres, who is the Roman goddess of agriculture, grain crops, fertility and motherly relationship. The "fertility" part is emphasized in her rather large assets, and "motherly relationship" is symbolized in her sweet, motherly personality. Furthermore, the Greek counterpart to Ceres is Demeter, the namesake of the Russian ship Dracula rides to Whitby in Bram Stoker's novel after he kills everyone on board. As he does with the Adler/HMS Eagle in the Thames, he jumps off the bow of the ship when it runs aground. **On a side note, Seras' name is similar to 'Seraphim'; a six winged angel associated with light and purity. *It is likely that Seras became Hellsing's trump card and master vampire hunter after Alucard's temporary disappearance. Her display of sheer power during the attack on London (particularly her fight with the Captain, a fight which even Alucard shied away from 50 years earlier) after she became a true vampire would indicate that she is a superior being and might, with time, be her sire's equal. Quotes *"Sir yes sir my master" *"They're not real people. They're like...zombie pumpkins." *"Makes you wonder, doesn't it. If there are normal people in this bloody place." *[while leading a Japanese tour group] "Hiii! Right this way, everybody!" *"It's just an illusion...just an illusion...!" *"I’ll make those bastards pay. Every last one of them...will fucking die! I’ll tear them to shreds!" *(to Zorin Blitz) "You called (Pip Bernadotte) a gnat, didn't you? You called him a gnat. You'll pay for this. You will pay! You're going to pay! YOU'LL PAY!" (bites Pip and begins drinking his blood) *(to Pip's corpse, after becoming a full vampire) "Thank you, Captain. Rest in peace. But not yet... Not yet!" *"I did what you told me... In return you're going to help me...send these Nazis to Hell!" *"Together, you and I will slaughter them all!" *(moments before killing Zorin Blitz) ''"Even if I were about to die, I wouldn't drink a ''single god-damned drop of your evil blood! I don't want you...inside of me!" *(while killing Zorin Blitz) "How does it feel having someone fuck with your head!? HOW DOES IT FEEL, YOU BITCH!?" *"I'm not afraid of anything anymore." *"Master, you seem to have grown a mustache." *"It felt like if I drank the blood, it would mean the end of something important inside of me." * If you want to die... If you want to die so much, just hang yourselves! You should've hung yourselves fifty years ago! * (after defeating The Captain) "He looked like a child. Who just woken up from a pleasant dream. These men... They've been trapped in the same dream since World War II. But tonight, Mr. Bernadotte, I'll wake them up. All of them." Gallery See Seras Victoria/Gallery Category:Vampire Category:Hellsing Members Category:Protagonists Category:True Vampire Category:Servant Vampire Category:Trump cards Category:Condictionally Living Characters Category:Females Category:Protestants Category:Anglicans Category:Characters Category:Virgins